


The tease

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: The master and his slaves [42]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Master Liam, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Slave Louis, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:43:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: Louis is in the mood to tease his master Liam.





	The tease

**Author's Note:**

> A little story including a teasing Louis ;) this is based before the other slaves x

Louis didn't know why he wanted to do it, it just came to him one morning as he saw his master at breakfast, who looked extremely handsome today that he decided to do it. He knew he wouldn't get in trouble, in fact, Liam might thank him for what he will do. Yes, Louis was going to do it, he was determined to do it. After all, what's wrong with a little teasing?

"So what happened?" Liam asked as he sat in his home office on the phone, speaking to Andy. "So Mrs Morgan came into the the office and asked if her husband was having an affair. I told her that it had nothing to do with our company. Then she said screamed about how it did and she wouldn't leave until she had an answer. Eventually, security took her out." 

Liam just sighed, he hated problems like these in his company, why was it his problem that he needed to look after some bitter wife who husband has looked the other way. "I'll give her a call tomorrow when I'm back in the office." Liam said as he finished the conversation and put the phone down, glad to be working from home today. 

Suddenly there was a knock from the door. "Come in." Liam called as he looked down at his paperwork, he had so much to do today, he didn't know if he could get it done today. He looked up and gasped at what he saw. It was his Louis, only in his tiny boxers and collar standing in front of him, smiling and just looking perfect. 

"Hello master." Louis purred as he went to Liam and sat on his lap, making himself comfortable. "Louis." Liam said trying to calm himself down. "What are you doing?" Louis just smiled, glad he got his master all shocked. "Well, I know you have been busy all day with work and I'm guessing you're quite stressed. So I thought I'd be the good slave and help you feel a little better." Louis said as he kissed Liam's cheek. 

Liam couldn't help himself and kissed Louis straight away, moaning as his slave just felt so good. "Baby, you like to tease me don't you? With that cute little arse and that smile." Liam felt Louis's heavenly body. "Wanna make you feel good master." Louis said as Liam smiled. 

He lifted his boy up and laid him on the table. He just admired his only slave for a moment, he looked like heaven as he smiled at his master, wanting the older man. "What do you want baby?" Liam asked trailing his hands all over Louis's body. He kissed Louis one more time before he took Louis's boxers of slowly. "You." Was all Louis could say.

Louis was completely naked now, Liam wasn't to far behind as he took of his clothes as well. "Fuck." Louis said as he saw Liam's naked figure. "You're fucking fit." Liam just chuckled. "Why thank you baby. Think you deserve a treat." Liam whispered as he started kissing Louis's neck before trailing the kisses down his body, teasing the boy as Louis whimpered. "Gonna open you up baby." Liam said as he put two fingers into Louis, making sure the boy was ready for his master. Louis just squirmed as Liam hit all the right spots. "Please master, fuck me." Louis begged as Liam smiled. When he knew Louis was opened, Liam lined himself up, staring into Louis's eyes as he went inside the boy.

Louis moaned out loud as he felt all of Liam. He felt so good as Liam went at a slow pace, wanting to feel all of his slave. "Fuck Louis, you feel so good." Liam groaned. "Master please." Louis begged as Liam went a little faster. "You're so good to me Louis, even though you have distracted me from work, naughty little boy." Liam said. "Master fuck, I need to come, please." Louis begged. "Already? How much do you want it?" Liam asked. "So much please master." Louis whimpered as Liam gave in. "Ok baby. Come for me." Liam commanded as Louis screamed out Louis as he came, Liam following behind him. 

 

Master and slave laid on the desk, both tired as they came down from their high. Liam smiled at Louis giving him a small kiss. "You little tease." Liam said as Louis smirked. "Oh come on, you're glad I distracted you from work." Louis said. "Yeah that's true, it was starting to become a bit of a pain." Liam said honestly. 

"You know what, I think I'm done with work for today. How about you and me have a nice long bath and spend the rest of the day together?" Liam suggested. "Master, that sounds like a perfect plan." Louis replied as the two got up and went to the bathroom, holding hands and Liam knew that although Louis was a tease, he wouldn't change him for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Who wouldn't want to tease Liam? ;) x


End file.
